


Cider Says

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Second Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken fondling after a few glasses of cider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cider Says

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this Tumblr post: http://soccercopdoc.tumblr.com/post/48739117926/director-seriously-you-need-to-stop-all-the-eye

 “I used to really push my breasts up as queen because I felt they were too small,” Regina slurred, staring down at her shirt, unbuttoned so far now her bra was showing.

“They’re fucking perfect,” Emma insisted.

 “How should you know?”

The cider told the blonde to haul herself somewhat upright, lean over, and cup one in her palm, the silky material of the shirt sliding over the bra underneath.

“There, now I know. Fucking perfect.”

Regina’s breath caught and she reached up to guide Emma’s hand into her shirt, into her bra. “Perhaps you should assess it more directly.”


End file.
